


Dog'sBody

by lady_ladybug



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cock Slut, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Debauchery, Doggy Style, Dogs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Hair-pulling, Hypersexual, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Other, Skull Fucking, Slut Shaming, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ladybug/pseuds/lady_ladybug
Summary: Elizabeth reflects on the events leading up to where she is now — on her knees and desperate in an alley behind the bar. Quick drabble.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 319





	Dog'sBody

Unlike most things in her life, Elizabeth could pinpoint down to the very moment in which her mind had learned to crave these things. It had broken, shattered, rearranged itself and knitted back together as something wholly new, something darker, something _insatiable_.

That large black alsatian in her neighbour’s garden had had his eyes on her for as long as she could remember. It stared her down through the gaps in the fence each time she would check on her mother’s pansies, those wild amber eyes fiery with some unknown intent as it strained and tugged against the chains padlocked around that old apple tree. A feral, beastly thing he was. Elizabeth could still remember the countless arguments her father had with Mr. Cohan. ‘Put that thing down’, he would say. ‘I don’t even want to think about what it would do to my daughter!’

How was she to know that the dog had slipped his chains that day she went to the garden to trim the stray twigs? With grass stains on her legs, down low on her elbows and knees in her pretty blue summer dress to get a better look at the hedgehog family that had made its home in a burrow under the bushes. She hadn’t heard him jump the fence. Hadn’t the faintest clue he had gotten behind her until he mounted her, his front paws locking her thighs into place.

She didn’t have time to respond. No sooner had he failed in his first few ruts to find his hole than did his cock slide home, breaching her with such sudden ferocity that Elizabeth felt her mind break right then and there, pupils blown out to tiny pinpricks and a scream dying somewhere in her throat. She had clawed desperately at the dirt as her eyes rolled back in her skull with every feral, jackrabbiting thrust. Fucked within an inch of her life amongst the rosebushes, his drool dripping down the back of her neck and swollen knot stuffing her virgin cunt.

Elizabeth couldn’t sleep properly after that day. Each night was spent awake in wanton fervor as she toyed maddeningly with herself. Fingers and pillows and desk corners, hairbrushes, her electric toothbrush—nothing could stave off the need for long, until she and the dog became a habit. Her heart would thunder as she raced off the bus, eager to dump her bag and coat by the door before her parents and neighbours got home from work. She’d vault the fence without a second thought, underwear shucked off by the porch, and drop to the dirt with her ass in the air by his feet like a proper bitch in heat.

Nothing compared to the sensation of him filling her; her throbbing pussy stretched to the limit around the dog’s engorged cock, the feeling of him biting down on her ponytail and tugging her head back while he bred her like some mindless thing and brutalised her, pounded her, _ruined_ her, filled her with thick loads of his seed time and time again. Elizabeth’s tongue would hang freely from her mouth as her own drool dribbled down her chin, her ecstatic screams reduced to slurred wails as each consecutive orgasm had her squirt gushing in a spray down her thighs and onto the grass.

It took her weeks to realise she had an audience. Her neighbour’s son, peaking wide-eyed through the curtains from his bedroom window.  
  


* * *

  
She messed around with him for a while. It was fun, exciting even, to know her neighbours would return later in the day with no knowledge as to what was going on behind closed doors in their very own home. They’d never know their perfect son meddled in such debauchery, that he lost his virginity to her on their bed—how she begged him for more, nor how he pounded her into the barstool in the kitchen, her sopping cunt dragging across the leather each time he forced his cock into her ass.

He fucked her not unlike the dog but not as _well_ as the dog. He was too nervous, too fumbling; rutting into her with all the same erratic, unpredictable chaos but without any of the satisfaction. It was a crassness born from inexperience rather than animal impulse, and she soon grew unsatisfied with their affairs.  
  


* * *

  
It was a few months later when Elizabeth realised she couldn’t wait for another opportunity to fall into her lap. It’s hard to say what possessed her that day to set an alarm for late into a school night long after her parents had fallen asleep, but she snuck out of bed and into the bathroom to apply her mother’s makeup in some vain attempt to appear more appealing to older men. It was a crude attempt; her lipstick a tacky red, eyeshadow too garish and false lashes applied with flecks of the glue still showing but it did not stop her from sneaking out the front door to ride her bike into the city late at night.

“What a sight.” A burly, drunken worker from the brewery down the street had slurred to her, the two of them obscured by a large dumpster in the alley beside the bar and drowned out by the throng of partygoers on a Friday night. She was on her knees looking up at him, mouth agape, hoping to catch any stray bead of precum that might have landed on her tongue as he stroked his massive cock mere inches from her face.

“You tiny little slut, you’re not fooling anyone.” He chuckled.

“Please,” she begged. “Please—”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. The stranger grabbed her head in both hands—her head dwarfed by his size—and pushed his cock deep into the impossibly tight, hot wetness of her mouth in one continuous plunge, ignoring her gags, her sputtering, and violently contracting throat muscles until he was nestled balls deep in her throat. Elizabeth could only kneel there and take it, eyes rolled back somewhere behind her fluttering lashes as she gagged and twitched, her spit dripping down from her jaw and onto the cobblestone beneath them. Even amidst all of this she could not keep her hands to herself and slipped her fingers under the waistband of her panties to rub her twitching, swollen clit in feverish circles.

He was not merciful, and fucked her throat with less care than one would take with a sex toy. His fingers tangled into her hair and gripped tightly at the base, keeping her head still while he pummelled into her skull and growled like a beast into the night air. His balls slapped with stinging force against her chin, and he had no qualms with her struggles even as she could no longer control her body. Her arms fell limp to her sides and delirious moans subsided to little more than weak chokes.

“Dirty whore, look at you.” He couldn’t help but bark a laugh when he caught sight of the wetness soaking through her underwear and forming a puddle between her legs. “Cumming from getting your throat used —God, you’re damaged goods. A damn fine hole to fuck, though.”

She lost consciousness sometime after that, her small frame still spasming and twitching from the aftershocks and lack of oxygen. It was with a guttural groan and one final plunge that the stranger came. He held her face flush to his abdomen and shot his load deep into her, each throb of his shaft accompanied by another spurt of hot cum that seemed to never end, not until her stomach felt full with it. He rode out the aftershocks by sandwiching her head between the brick wall and his hips, her hair pulled towards him like a horse’s reins. He stayed like that for some time, content enough to tilt his head back and let out a satisfied sigh into the night air as he warmed his cock for maybe a minute or so more. When he left her it was without a glance spared.


End file.
